Today, there are inexpensive sensors that can collect data, including image data, and store that data in a computer readable format. One example of such a sensor is the CCD image sensor. Software programs can then access the stored data and manipulate and process the data to extract useful information.
The low cost of these sensors and the ready availability of computer programs to process data generated from these sensors has led to a host of new applications and devices, including inexpensive video cameras suited to videophone and image capture applications.
One disadvantage of these low cost devices has been the limited field-of-view (FOV) they cover. Given their low cost, engineers have attempted to use multiple sensors to increase the field of view. As each sensor captures a separate field of view, any system that employs multiple sensors, must also have a system that integrates the different fields-of-view together to create one image or one set of data. The data sets are integrated into a single composite data set that can be viewed by the user. In some applications, these sensor systems are placed at a remote location and the captured image data is transmitted, often by wireless transmission, to the user. Although these system can work quite well to capture the image data, there can be an issue when the data set is large, which is common for a high resolution image. Specifically, the transmission rate may be insufficient to transfer the data in real time. As such, the user may not be able to view the scene at a data rate that is sufficient to allow real time observations. In some applications, real time data observation is critical. Some prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Application Publication No. 2005/0141607, include multiple image sensors which cumulatively provide a panoramic view, wherein the images may be decimated to reduce bandwidth for image transmission. However, some surveillance situations, for example military or law enforcement operations, may additionally require a robust device that can withstand the force of an impact.
Additionally, other prior art systems include very wide angle lens which are corrected by image processing operations. In this way a panoramic view may be created.
There is a need in the art, for improved robust image sensor systems that deliver data at real time data rates to a remote location. Further, there is a need for an efficient and inexpensive system that can allow multiple sensors to work together to provide a composite image presenting an enlarged field-of-view.